


Sick Beats and Tasty Treats

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cumplay, F/F, Futanari, Other, Threesome, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody are friends with benefits. They don't get intimate with each other too often, but every time Vinyl leaves a creamy load somewhere Octavia is always happy to slurp it up. It doesn't matter if it's left on a plate for lunch, or packed deep in whatever beautiful young woman Vinyl just enjoyed. She doesn't care where Vinyl shoots that tasty goo, Octavia will find it and gobble it up!





	

Sick Beats and Tasty Treats  
-By Drace Domino

Neither Octavia Melody or Vinyl Scratch ever talked much. In Vinyl’s case the reason was obvious; it was well known at Canterlot High that the young woman couldn’t speak, and chose instead to communicate through her music. It worked out for her well, and nobody at school ever had a hard time understanding what she was trying to say with a few sick mad dubs and a simple nod. Octavia; on the other hand, didn’t speak a whole lot for an entirely different reason.

Usually, because her mouth was filled with Vinyl Scratch’s cum.

“Hurry up, already.” Octavia rolled her eyes, her knees pressed against the floor and her hands resting lightly atop them. She quickly let her gaze dart from side to side there in the girl’s restroom, ensuring that nobody was about to make the scene and ruin her lunch. “I swear, Vinyl, sometimes you take so long just to tease me.” If Vinyl Scratch could hear her friend through the steady beats coming through her headphones, she didn’t indicate as much. Instead she simply stretched back, smiled, and continued to pump her fist on her cock. She was kneeling across from Octavia with her throbbing white member pointed down to a fresh, clean plate taken from the cafeteria, the eventual destination for all of her cum. When it came to Vinyl Scratch’s length Octavia was something of the cleanup crew, always there to gobble up whatever mess the DJ left behind.

It was a...unique relationship, especially considering the fact that the two weren’t dating. Octavia would gladly kneel there watching her friend jerk off for hours if it meant she could bend down and slurp up her cum, but as far as contact between the two, it had been mostly minimal. They had tried in the past; of course, an awkward handjob and an even more awkward session where Vinyl had fucked her friend’s slender gray pussy, but things had never quite clicked. Either they were too good of friends to muster that sort of passion between each other or, in their own terms, there simply wasn’t music between them. Ultimately it didn’t matter, since even though they weren’t romantically attached they were still damn near inseparable. And even though Octavia wasn’t much for going down on her friend, she was always one to enjoy the flavor of the aftermath.

Octavia rocked back and forth on her knees, eagerly watching her friend’s tip near the very edge of the dinner plate. She could tell Vinyl Scratch was close if by no other reason than the music ringing from her headphones; Vinyl always had a tendency to turn it up to the maximum and switch to something with a profoundly vibrant baseline when her peak was near. Octavia could relate; she herself always seemed to have the most thrilling orgasms when something powerful played in the background. The Anvil Chorus most typically, blasted through the walls of her bedroom as she fondled herself.

When Vinyl finally found her peak she gave a hiss through her teeth, just about the only noteworthy noise she could muster. She rocked forward and her cocktip pressed against the edge of the plate as it began to spurt, twitching and firing a long thread of sticky white cream right across it. Octavia’s eyes instantly lit up as she watched, licking her tongue across her lips and moving to bend forward on the restroom floor. Her bare knees and her palms moved to rest as she brought her face downward, and she hovered there ready to eat as soon as Vinyl finished. The DJ kept pumping her cock in steady and quick strikes and she came for quite a few seconds, releasing rope after rope of cream across the plate. She was always a copious cummer, and Octavia was never left with an empty belly at the end of their lunchtime sessions.

When Vinyl gave a soft breath of release her headphones dropped in volume a bit, and she moved to tuck her cock back into the front of her shorts. There were a few drops of cum clinging to her fingertips which she pondered briefly before reaching out, swiping them suddenly across her friend’s gray cheek. At the contact Octavia gave a sudden gasp of surprise, scowling as she moved up a hand to wipe it from her flesh.

“So immature!” She scolded Vinyl, though still bobbed those smeared fingers into her mouth. “I swear, Vinyl Scratch, sometimes I don’t know why I hang out with you.” That much was a lie; she knew full well why they got along so well. Vinyl talked just the right amount, she shared a love of music that expanded Octavia’s own interests, and gave her plenty of warm, yummy cum to enjoy. The sophisticated and classically trained musician simply rolled her eyes, and with a tiny smile curling at the corner of her lips lowered herself to that plate of cream.

She licked her tongue through the thick warm release slowly at first, padding her lips across it much like an animal would take a drink of water. One hand swept against her hair to hold it back and prevent it from falling into the cream, ever careful to ensure that her lunch didn’t smudge over her. She always dressed in a lovely purple and white outfit, and she knew from experience that Vinyl’s cum stains were a bit tricky to scrub out of it. As with playing the cello, cum eating was a matter of precision and skill. She carefully let her tongue curl out to sweep up some of the tasty white, bringing it in with a few small swipes before closing her lips and swallowing. A loud gulp came from her throat and she smiled sweetly, the first swallow of her lunch already complete.

“Mmm. As delicious and warm as always.” Octavia mused her compliments to the chef, eyes darting up past a layer of soft black bangs. She gazed at her friend’s opaque blue lenses and simply offered a little chuckle, rolling her eyes in a far more affectionate and playful fashion. She was always a bit grumpy just before Vinyl released, but tended to feel better when she had a sample of her taste on her tongue. “Are we still meeting up with your friend after school?”

Vinyl Scratch, already nodding her head to the beat of her current song, simply nodded more prominently completely in time with the melody. Her hand moved out and she playfully ruffled the top of her friend’s hair, to which Octavia simply scowled. With one hand still holding the longer parts back she smoothed the top of her hair back into place, and took another lick of cum before speaking once more in a chiding fashion.

“So, so immature.” She murmured, and went right back to drinking up cum with a smile on her face. As her tongue trailed through the thick and creamy white, bringing in mouthful after mouthful of Vinyl’s flavor, Octavia simply gave a content sigh around each happy swallow. Soon her belly was filled and warm, her lunch complete and leaving nothing more than a licked-clean plate in the center of the girl’s restroom.

She could already tell it’d be a fun day with her best friend; a day filled with music and cum eating, her two favorite things. And in the evening she’d fall back against her bed, begin playing the Anvil Chorus, and think about every last drop that she gobbled up that day.

She was a happy little cumdrinker, and her best friend was always glad to oblige.

 

“Mmm! That’s it! Wow, you’re so good at that! Hehehe, that tickles!” Of all the girls that Vinyl Scratch and Octavia hung out with, none of them were more misunderstood than Sonata Dusk. Cast out from Canterlot High after the unfortunate incident at the Battle of the Bands, the sweetest of the Dazzlings had nonetheless kept in touch with Vinyl Scratch thanks to a shared love of music and a relatively sweet personality. And from time to time, as that evening was proof of, the two would get together with Octavia closely at hand to do her duty.

And in that moment, right on Vinyl Scratch’s bed, she was hammering away at Sonata’s lovely blue pussy. Both girls had stripped down to be completely bare, and Vinyl’s ass swung back and forth while her thick white member spread the Dazzling’s pussy. Sonata had already had three thrashing orgasms that led to pulling the DJ’s hair and scratching her fingers along her back, and Vinyl had only grinned the whole time. Wearing only her sungoggles and her headphones, the DJ glanced briefly to the side and offered a thumbs up to the only other person in the room; the patient cumdrinker sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hehe! Hope she cums a lot inside me!” Sonata Dusk smiled and glanced over in that same direction, looking towards where Octavia was resting. She couldn’t resist but to reach a hand out, with a slender blue finger tapping on Octavia’s nose in a cute and silly fashion. “Boop! You’re gonna lick me~”

“...that’s the most direct way to get what I want, yes.” Octavia simply responded, her arms folded across her chest and her expression flat. She’d be lying if she said she knew what Vinyl Scratch saw in the silly blue skinned villain, but by the same token she’d be lying even worse if she said she didn’t enjoy her own role in the matter. There were quite a few different pussies that she had gobbled up Vinyl’s cum from, and Sonata’s was definitely among the most enjoyable. And the girl herself; as annoying as she sometimes was, generally tended to just lay back and enjoy it. Not like her friends Aria and Adagio, who had a tendency to pull on her hair. As if that would make her drink up Vinyl’s cum even faster.

Octavia was the only one in the room fully dressed, but underneath her skirt her panties were wet. Not for the sight of Vinyl fucking away at Sonata’s naked form; something she had witnessed dozens of time in the past. She was excited for her own role in the evening, a role that was rapidly approaching as Vinyl began to thrust faster and faster. She could almost taste that evening snack already, and she could tell by Vinyl’s motions it was going to be a big one. As the young woman battered back and forth Sonata’s slender blue legs wrapped around the DJ’s waist, and when it finally happened the Dazzling cried out in happy, giggling glee.

Octavia couldn’t of been more bored listening to Sonata cum; or at the very least, impatient. Sonata had a tendency to cling to Vinyl’s back and kiss and fondle her for a few moments after the two of them found their peak, and it drove Octavia up a wall. That slender blue pussy was waiting for her, stuffed with cum and ready for cleaning, and those two had the nerve to kiss and cuddle?! When Sonata spoke up with a sweet smile on her face, her adorable words were like irritating bee stings to Octavia’s flesh.

“So you wanna go out on a date sometime?” Sonata was smiling, teasing a finger through Vinyl’s blue hair. “Like, I know the best taco place, and I-”

“Make your plans later, you’re going to waste it all!” Octavia finally broke into the scene, her hands moving to Vinyl’s bare shoulders and pushing her away. Sonata gasped in surprise as that white cock fell from her slit and the DJ tumbled backward, grinning as she watched Octavia move in. Sonata merely lifted her legs up as the cellist pulled forward, her hands moving to rest on either side of Sonata’s lovely blue rear as she dropped her head. All that impatience was finally paying off as Octavia lowered her mouth, and before a single drop of cum had managed to fall from Sonata’s pussy her mouth was there to claim it.

Sonata just sighed contently, resting back with a blushing glow to her cheeks as she was serviced. Soon Vinyl Scratch was laying beside her and they both watched Octavia’s face against her pussy; adorable eyes looking from just above a blue, cum-filled found, Octavia’s hair tucked back behind her ears. The young woman had sealed her mouth across Sonata’s slit and her tongue had almost instantly pushed forward, curling and scooping out the most dense ball of cum that Vinyl had given the other girl. A sweep forward and a hungry swallow, her throat bulging as she gave a gulp.

Sonata Dusk leaned against Vinyl Scratch, sighing again in happy bliss while the DJ leaned in to kiss along her throat. Her tender blue body was given all sorts of delightful sources of affection, from the teasing fingers of Vinyl to Octavia’s slurping tongue, but the latter was never intended purely for her own pleasure. Octavia simply couldn’t care less if Sonata enjoyed what she was doing; if she enjoyed those slurps and those sucks and the steady wet gulping noises from her lap. It wasn’t about Sonata’s pleasure, it was about the thrill Octavia got from eating up her friend’s thick creampie.

It was more than usual, and Octavia thrilled at that. Her cheeks were blushing as she continued to work, and every lick of her tongue brought her a new taste of Sonata’s pussy marked with Vinyl Scratch’s cream. It was a familiar flavor that she had learned well over time, and like a choice condiment the flavor of pussy had a way of altering the meal she got from Vinyl. Sonata’s juice added a slightly different taste than Aria or Adagio’s did; all of them were delicious, but all of them were different. Octavia, the premiere cum connoisseur of Canterlot High, would have reviewed them all with perfect stars for flavor, consistency, and warmth.

...or maybe just four out of five stars for portion size, since there never seemed to be enough.

For a few more long moments Vinyl Scratch remained at the edge of the bed, fully dressed with her skirt-clad ass in the air, her mouth puckered against Sonata’s pussy as she drank in load after load of Vinyl’s cum. Her own sex was damp underneath her panties but she continued to hold back on touching herself; hoping to save it while she listened to classical music later that night. There she could think about every drop of cum she enjoyed that evening, and every wonderful swallow that coursed down her throat and into her belly.

Her attention wasn’t torn away from Sonata Dusk’s pussy until Vinyl Scratch’s wristwatch made a sudden beep, and at that point Octavia lifted her head with her brow slightly arched. A few ribbons of cum connected her thoughtful look to Sonata’s raw and well-fucked sex, and she licked her lips in savory fashion before speaking up again.

“Oh? Already?” She mused, to which Vinyl Scratch nodded. Sonata, one leg draped around Octavia’s shoulder, simply gave a little giggle.

“Go ahead, girls. Thanks for the fun!” She ruffled Octavia’s hair in much the same fashion Vinyl Scratch did, and she received an equally irate glare in response. Regardless, the cellist went right back to slurping out Sonata’s pussy while Vinyl Scratch got dressed; enjoying the last few moments she had to ensure she claimed every last drop of cum. By the very end she was licking raw across a well-fucked blue cunt, leaving it spit covered, clean, and happy. By the time she got up to join Vinyl Scratch, Sonata looked more than just a little content, and it was clear she’d have a nice long nap ahead of her.

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia; however, still had other stops to make. The DJ took her friend’s hand while they left Sonata’s house to head over to their next stop, and then the next, and then the final. And everywhere along the way Vinyl Scratch’s cock plowed ahead, and every time she finished Octavia’s mouth was there to clean up the mess.

First it was Lyra’s ass; filled cum while the room was filled with wubs. Octavia sucked every last drop out of the sweet young woman’s ass, even though the music filling the room was so loud she had to hold her ears the entire time.

After that the pair made a stop by Sugarcube Corner, their favorite place to grab a coffee and a snack. For Vinyl Scratch the snack was a muffin made fresh that day, and for Octavia it was the tasty creampie she had sucked out of Mrs. Cake’s pussy. Both girls left Sugarcube Corner rubbing their bellies in contentment, both satisfied and happy with their respective treat.

The final stop for the evening was all the way back at CHS, where a much-labored Rarity had been working on costumes for the school play. They had stopped there to give the fashionista some much needed relief in the form of Vinyl’s cock followed by a long gobbling session; a few long minutes of cumdrinking that left Rarity thrashing in happy delight. It was just the thing the stylish young woman needed to renew her energy and get right back to sewing.

And then, after a long and productive day, the two young women were headed back to their respective homes. Vinyl Scratch walked Octavia home that evening, holding her friend’s hand in a platonic and affectionate fashion. Octavia, with a belly full with plenty of warm loads of Vinyl’s cum, merely smiled to her friend while they walked.

“Such a busy day.” She mused, licking her lips as she remembered the flavor of each and every bit she swallowed. From the dinner plate in the restroom to Sonata’s pussy, to Lyra’s ass or Mrs. Cake or Rarity...Vinyl had fucked her fair share of holes that day, and Octavia had been there for every last one of them. The two made a perfect team, and even though they didn’t make music with one another it was hard to argue the harmony they gave to others. Octavia looked over at her friend and leaned in just enough to press a kiss to Vinyl Scratch’s cheek, tender and affectionate as they reached the front steps of her door. “Have a safe walk home, dear. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Vinyl Scratch, again in perfect harmony with the beats from her headphone, nodded.

A few minutes later Octavia was upstairs; one hand rubbing her belly and the other hand stuffed down the front of her panties. The Anvil Chorus was blasting through her room and pleasure was filling every inch of the air, along with a scent of heated arousal.

Tomorrow there’d be more music to enjoy and more cum to drink. With her best friend Vinyl Scratch at her side, Octavia Melody knew she’d never have a day without music, or a belly without a nice, creamy load to keep it warm.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Nomnomnomnomnom. Sluuuuuuuuuurp!
> 
> [Like my work? Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
